Bānzu
'''Bānzu '''jest jednym z silniejszych magów Gildii Sandstone. Wygląd thumb|left|196px|Pełen wygląd BānzuBānzu jest niskim jak na swój wiek chłopcem o lekko-bladej cerze. Ma wąskie oczy otoczone czarną obwódką, których tęczówki mają jasno-niebieską bądź niebiesko-morską barwę. Charakterystycznymi dla jego wyglądu elementami są czerwone, "kolczaste" włosy oraz tego samego koloru znak po lewej stronie czoła, który oznacza słowo "miłość". Chłopak ubiera się dość charakterystycznie dla jego gildii. Nosi na sobie ciemno-czerwony płaszcz sięgający do połowy piszczeli, na który nagłada szary napierśnik oraz pas z takiego samego materiału. Nosi także popielate spodnie zaciśnięte na udach i piszczelach skórzanymi paskami. Na nogach nosi czarne sandały. Ponadto, na plecach Bānzu zawsze znajduje się "beczułka" zatkana korkiem, na której znajdują się różne znaki. W środku znajduje się piasek, którego używa do ataku. Osobowość Na pewno Bānzu swoim charakterem wyróżnia się wśród innych członków gildii. Podobnie tak jak Shiny, trzyma się z daleka od większych wydarzeń i stara się powstrzymywać towarzyszy od bójki. Robi to jednak w charakterystyczny dla niego sposób, gdyż samym wzrokiem potrafi zmusić kogoś do posłuszeństwa. Rzadko kiedy zawiera głos w jakiejkolwiek sprawie, dlatego też tylko nieliczni znają jego głos. W większości sytuacji kiwa tylko głową lub daje komuś znak, jakie jest jego zdanie na jakikolwiek temat. W większości spraw zgadza się z Shiny, która jest dla niego jak starsza siostra. Historia Chłopiec pozbawiony magii thumb|left|150px|Samotność chłopcaJego rodzice byli sławnymi magami z ówcześnie najsilniejszej gildii we Fiore, tak więc nigdy nie mieli dla niego czasu. Zajmował się nim główniej stryj, z któym zdawał się mieć dobre kontakty. Kiedy tylko było już pewne, że chłopiec nigdy nie będzie potężnym magiem, jego rodzice wyrzekli się go i zmyślili historię, że jest on opętany przez potwora. Od tamtej pory nie miał ani przyjaciół, ani nie mógł liczyć na łatwowiernego stryja. Nikt nie chciał do niego wyciągnąć ręki. Wszyscy bali się, że zaatakuje innych bez powodu ze względu na potwora, który w nim siedzi. W pewnej chwili chłopiec sam w to uwierzył i pogodził się z prawdą. Całkowicie zamknął się w sobie i nie miał na nic ochoty. To, co sprawiało mu dotychczas przyjemność już mu nei wystarczało. Po prostu brakowało mu bratniej duszy, której mógłby się zwierzyć lub kogokolwiek, z kim mógłby porozmawiać. Wiele razy próbował włączyć się do zabawy z innymi, niestety każdy, kto go zobaczył natychmiast uciekał. Pewnego dnia jednak nie wytrzymał. Wyszedł za mury miasta, gdzie zawsze było niebiezpiecznie, w końcu Sabaku nigdy nie słynęło z odpowiedniej obrony, strażnicy ledwo wyrabiali się z wewnętrznął stroną groźnego miasta. Pragnął udowodnić innym, że mimo tego, iż w jego wnętrzu podobno siedzi potwór on potrafi używać magii. Był odważny, dopuki był sam. W pewnym momencie pojawiło się sporo pustynnych bestii, które widząc szczupłego i drobnego chłopca rzuciły się na niego niczym lwy broniące swego terytorium. Nie krył przerażenia. Z tego co słyszał bestie te miały być nieco mniejsze i miały mieć bardziej tępe zęby. Podniósł ręce chcąc użyć thumb|150px|Bestie atakują Bānzupiasku jako magię, nie zadziałało to jednak. Powtarzał czynność wiele razy mając na myśli inny żywioł, by odgadnąć jaką ma magię. W pewnym momencie uwierzył w to, że nie jest magiem i nigdy nim nie będzie. Opuścił ręce i zamknął oczy. Był gotowy na śmierć. Słyszał tylko odgłosy wśniekłych bestii i ich kroki. Po chwili usłyszał coś jakby wiatr. Był środek lata, a on znajdował się w środku pustyni. Po chwili doszedł też skowyt potworów, które w popłochu zaczęły uciekać. Podniósł powieki. Jego oczom ukazała się nieco starsza dziewczyna o piaskowych włosach i niebieskich oczach, które w cieniu wyglądały jak czarne. Tylko blask księżyca ukazywał ich prawdziwą barwę. Spojrzała na niego. On się schwylił i zakrył głowę rękoma. Poczuł jak chwyta go za rękę i kładzie drugą dłoń na głowie. Upewniła go, że nic mu nie zrobi i że nic mu już nie grozi. Przedstawiła się i powiedziała, że ma na imię Shiny i że zna go z wiedzenia. Wytłumaczyła też, że nie wierzy w to co mówią inni i zapewniała, że w ktoś tak mały nie może zrobić nikomu krzywdy. Porozumiewali się jeszcze przez pewien czas, ona mówiła, on kiwał głową lub gestykulował. Wreszcie mały Bānzu zasnął. Obudził się w jednym z domów w Sabaku. W środku było ciepło i paliła się mała świeca, która ku jego zdziwieniu oświetlała całe pomieszczenie. Wtedy weszła Shiny i podała mu kubek z herbatą, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko z zarumienioną twarzą. Wyglądała na szczęśliwą, uwierzył więc, że naprawdę się go nie boi. thumb|left|150px|"Shiny-nee"Poinformowała go, że widziała, jak ruch jego ręki poruszył lekko piasek pięć metrów za nim. Była to jednak mała ilość piasku, z resztą nie ruszyła się zbyt bardzo. Powiedział, że to tylko zbieg okoliczności. Wtedy poraz pierwszy odezwał się do niej. Okazało się, że ma delikatny i bardzo dziecięcy głos brzmiący cicho, a zarazem słodko. Kazała mu zamknąć oczy. Wykonał to polecenie. Wtedy położyła rękę na jego ramieniu i przymknęła powieki. Po zdjęciu dłoni z jego ciała zapytała go, jak ma na imię. Odpowiedział, że zwą go Bānzu. Wtedy uśmiechnęła się już poraz kolejny od pewnego czasu i powiedziała, że ma duże szanse, na zostanie wybitnym magiem. Wystarczyło tylko trochę popracować nad jego magią. Po tych słowach objął ją z uśmiechem, po czym usiadł na krześle. W tej samej chwili powiedział do niej "Shiny-nee", co uczyniło ją jego przybraną siostrą. Dziewczyna obiecała mu, że nigdy go nie opuści i że od tej pory razem będą spędzać czas. Kilka miesięcy po poznaniu się przybranego rodzeństwa, Shiny i Bānzu dołączyli do Gildii Sandstone. Większość ludzi nadal uważało go za potwora, jednakże widząc u jego boku dziewczynę bardziej mu ufali. Chłopak nie był już bezradny. Jego przybrana siostra nauczyła go kilku zaklęć. Egzamin magów piaskowca Festiwal Skały Fabuła Magia i Umiejętności Ciekawostki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie bazujące na innych postaciach Kategoria:Artykuł użytkownika Gilrean Ringerin Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Sandstone